


25 Days of Macadamia Nuts

by Zanganito



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school of Tendo Mushin Macadamia has one rule, "keep smiling." And with the approach of the holidays, Otae and Shinpachi will discover what happens as certain memories slowly melt away, like the chocolate covering on a chocolate-covered macadamia nut. *Spoilers for season 6*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama, or make any money from this writing.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for the RLt Advent Calendar challenge issued by ReadingBlueWolf and Aiko Isari.
> 
> Some pairings. ;)
> 
> Reviews are always very much appreciated. :)

**1: Obi Hajime**

" _People who are really strong laugh when they want to cry. They endure all the pain and sorrow, while laughing with everybody else_." -Obi Hajime

* * *

His name is written on the Dojo wall. Looking after them each day as they practice. The students have gone home again, and their cheerful laughter still echoes in the empty room. Gintoki thinks that Obi Hajime would be proud, if he was still alive.

Gintoki takes a handful of chocolate covered nuts – his payment for the day since none of the students had managed to land a hit on him today.

"Oi, it's not that I don't mind," Gintoki says through a mouthful of nuts and chocolate, "but why macadamia nuts?" And it does seem odd, that a man's life insurance money would be used to buy boxes of chocolate covered macadamia nuts, even if they have proven effective in luring students here. But why not buy strawberry parfaits instead?

"Don't you know, Gin-san," Shinpachi says, and his eyes are lowered. "Macadamia nuts are strong, and hard to crack open. And it's surprising how different they are inside."

Gintoki nods, and as the chocolate melts away in his mouth, he wonders if the memories of Obi Hajime are melting away or being reformed.


	2. Kondo

**2** : Isao Kondo

.

.

* * *

He comes here for Otae. To hear her laugh and see her smile. To know at least, that she is happy. Kyuubei comes with him most days, and he can see from the way she watches Otae, that she comes here for the same reasons Kondo does.

But this place brings back memories. Memories of training the Shinsengumi, and before he realizes it, he is teaching Hasegawa a new technique, and laughing with the rest of the students.

Kondo wins a macadamia nut most days, and so does Kyuubei. She eats hers slowly, savoring the taste.

Kondo scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Kyuubei-san, I don't really like macadamia nuts all that much, and I feel weird eating these ones, since they were bought with life-insurance money, so you can have mine if you want."

His hand brushes hers for a moment as he passes her the macadamia nut.

Kyuubei blushes.

"UUUUWAAAAAHHH!"

.

.

"Gin-san, Gin-san, there's a gorilla stuck in the roof."

"Again? What a pain. I guess we'll have to get him down."


	3. Gintoki

**3** : Gintoki Sakata

.

.

* * *

Everyone Gintoki's fought has left a mark. Some cut deeper than just physical wounds. He still feels the cutting and pulling of scar tissue where Obi-one's beam saber cut through his flesh, and every time Shinpachi looks upset or nostalgic, Gintoki feels a different type of cutting and pulling.

He fights to protect the people he loves, no matter how much it hurts. And it still hurts, that he couldn't bring Obi back, that the only thing left for Shinpachi and Otae are memories. But as he trains a group of students with Shinpachi and sees him smile, he thinks that sometimes memories are enough, when you're surrounded by friends.

Gintoki can't always be the hero. And sometimes that's okay.


	4. Jugem Jugem

**4** : Jugem Jugem

* * *

.

.

"Oi, Kyuubei, who said you could bring a monkey to class?"

"Jugem can practice too, Gin-san, don't be mean," Kagura scolds while offering Jugem a treat.

"Yes, he has good aim," Otae comments, "he's hit you more often than any of the other students today."

"Yes," says Kyuubei, "Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Bichigu Somaru has scored nine hits. That means nine macadamia nuts."

"I don't think any of these hits count." Gintoki dodges a few more poop projectiles. "I said they had to make a clean hit to win a macadamia nut. And there's no way this kind of hit is clean!"

Jugem chitters angrily and throws even more poop balls at his favorite target.


	5. Kagura

**5** : Kagura

* * *

.

.

"Old men shouldn't be afraid of the dark!" Kagura shouts.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Kagura. I just turned the lights on because I'm trying to find the phone book so I can call the T.V. station and tell them they shouldn't have the "Haunted Christmas special" on at one in the morning!"

"Well hurry up, I'm tired."

Gintoki sorts through a mess on his desk. "Zombie Santa Claus! What were they thinking? Any kids who watched that show are going to be traumatized for life!"

Kagura pulls the covers up and looks bored. "I didn't think it was scary."

"Of course _you_ didn't. If there was a monster living in my closet, it would probably just turn out to be you!"

"Gin-san you're so mean. If anyone came here they'd probably hear your snoring and think it was the monster."

Gintoki finally gives up looking for the phone book and settles into bed. "Oi, Kagura, do you think we could leave the lights on for a bit longer? I might want to try and find the phonebook again, and what if I can't find the light switch in the dark?"

"Fine, just don't start snoring or you might scare any kids who are up watching television."

"Ha! You're the scary one. When you walk down a dark alley, even the cockroaches hide."

Later, Kagura and Gintoki tell stories in the dark, only this time Zombie Santa Claus is frightened by a fierce Yato clan warrior woman and a lazy Samurai.


	6. Mayo

**6** : Mayo

* * *

.

.

"Sougo! If there was a Santa Claus, you'd be getting coal for Christmas! Do you hear me? Coal!" Hijikata shouts while running down the hall. "Not just a lump or a stockingful of coal, but a whole sleigh load! In fact, Santa won't have time to give anyone else presents because he is going to spend the whole night hauling sleigh loads of coal for you!"

"Help. Everyone, Hijikata has gone crazy and I don't know why. I decorated his mayonnaise for him, and then he started yelling and chasing after me."

"Decorated my mayonnaise? Sabotaged it more like. How am I supposed to eat spicy mayo?" Hijikata holds up a red bottle.

"I made them red and green for you, Hijikata. The red is cayenne and the green is jalapeño."

"As if I would want that!"

Kondo laughs the whole incident off like always, saying it's wonderful they're so energetic. In fact, they're so energetic that he assigns them both toilet cleaning duties for the rest of the day.


	7. Sougo

**7:** Sougo

* * *

Sometimes Sougo and Hijikata come to the dojo to practice with Kondo. They fight with each other less often here, since Hijikata has Gintoki to fight with, and Sougo has Kagura to annoy.

They help out around the dojo once in a while too, since it makes Otae smile, and when she does, Kondo is even happier than usual. Today, they help decorate, and Hijikata tapes crooked paper snowflakes onto the wall.

"Good job everyone." Kondo waves his hands. "But Sougo, what are those hooks in the ceiling for?"

"Christmas decorations."

Kondo scratches his head. "Oh, I see, you hang the lights from the hooks-"

"No, the hooks are for the ropes and leather-"

Gintoki knocks Sougo down before he can complete the sentence. "That's not what the "S" in Santa stands for! This is completely inappropriate for children!"


	8. Otae

**8:** Otae

.

.

* * *

The dojo holds so many old memories. Of her father, of growing up with Shinpachi, Kyuubei's selfless sacrifice, and Obi Hajime's lessons. She can remember them all as they used to be as she stands here.

Otae visits the graves of Obi Hajime and her father often with a glass of alcohol and one of gasoline. Offerings for them both. She is glad they cannot feel the cold on a day like today.

When she returns to the dojo, there is shouting and chaos and half-ripped decorations hangning from the walls

"Stop stepping on my foot," Kagura complains.

"Well, get your foot out of the way!" Sougo shoots back.

Otae smiles. It's hard to be sad when new friends are so boisterously taking up the empty spaces.

"Otae," Kondo shouts while running towards her. "We decorated the dojo for you!" He trips and falls forward and accidentally touches her.

.

.

And Gintoki has to spend the evening getting Kondo unstuck from the roof again.


	9. Kyuubei

**9:** Kyuubei

.

.

* * *

Kyuubei has one wish for Christmas: to see Otae happy. She trains at the dojo often because she knows how much it means to Otae. And even though the dojo and Otae are safe for now, Kyuubei would gladly give her other eye to protect them again.

She is happy that the dojo is so full of students now, but of course, having so many students means that there are more repairs to be made.

"Uh, Kyuubei, I don't think Santa goes in front of his sleigh, I think he goes inside it," Kondo points out as they tape the mangled cardboard cut-outs to the wall.

"But he needs to exercise," Kyuubei insists. "Look how overweight he is. The reindeer can go inside the sleigh."

"They'll get hoof-prints all over the presents!"

"The kids won't mind."

"Oh, I give up!" Kondo throws up his hands and walks away to fix a different decoration. "Do it your way."

Kyuubei smiles when she hears Otae chuckling.


	10. Mistletoe

**10:** Mistletoe

* * *

.

.

As Kyuubei practices, she notices that Kondo is hanging a strange green plant from the ceiling. Hijikata looks annoyed and leaves. Kyuubei decides to ask Otae about it later.

Later after practice, Otae presses the chocolate covered macadamia nut into Kyuubei's hands. She's won again.

Kyuubei looks up at the green leaved plant with red berries. "Tae-chan, what is that-"

"Mistletoe." And then Otae presses her soft warm lips against Kyuubei's for a moment.

"…Tae-chan…"

"Merry Christmas, Kyuubei."

Kyuubei blushes and having Otae close like this is everything she's ever wanted, but she thinks for a moment, that even as much as she wants Otae to be happy, she feels a pang of sorrow at the thought of Kondo being left out.

She glances over at Kondo, but he doesn't look unhappy. In fact…

Otae looks over and notices Kondo staring. "Gorillas shouldn't be perverted stalkers!"

.

.

"Gin-san, Gin-san, there's a gorilla stuck in the roof."

"Again? What a pain. I guess we should leave him there this time."

"What? You can't leave me here."

"He's right. Kagura, call the exterminator."

"What?"


	11. Tsukuyo

**11** : Tsukuyo

* * *

"Here's your problem, Gintoki," Tsukuyo says as she looks around the dojo. "You have parasitic plants hanging from the ceiling. No wonder you ended up with a Gorilla infestation in your roof – they were attracted there by all the plants."

"Is that so? We should get rid of it then."

Then Gintoki and Tsukuyo rip down all the mistletoe and throw it out.

"Now that your infestation is taken care of…" Tsuki picks up a practice sword. "Is it true that for every hit I score on you here, you'll have to give me a chocolate covered macadamia nut?"

Gintoki scratched his head. "Well, yes, but-"

.

.

"I'll just take a whole box then," Tsuki says as she steps over Gintoki's prone form.

"I don't think those hits counted since you're not a student."

Tsuki eats a few nuts, then hands the box to Gintoki. "Here you can have the rest." She pauses by the door before leaving. "It's surprising that Otae and Shinpachi haven't run out of nuts yet, especially with you around. On second thought, maybe that why they don't have a shortage of nuts."


	12. Yamazaki

**12** : Yamazaki

* * *

..

.

"Everyone," Kondo says, "Yamazaki will be in charge of Christmas decorations at Shinsengumi Headquarters this year." He has a stack of decorations in the corner: rescued mistletoe and paper candy canes and snowflakes, and gaudy lights and bulbs.

"Ehhhh!" Yamazaki looks the most surprised of all the gathered police officers.

"Yes," Kondo continues, placing a hand on Yamazaki's shoulder. "So make sure you treat these decorations with as much respect as you treat Yamazaki."

"Well, so much for the decorations," Hijikata mutters under his breath.

Sougo picks up a Santa Claus bulb. "Does that mean we can use these for "target practice" in the men's restroom?"

"Uh, I think you're completely missing the point, Sougo," Kondo starts as Sougo runs off to "decorate" the bathroom.


	13. Santa Gorilla

**13** : Santa Gorilla

* * *

.

.

"Hey, it's kind of weird Otae and Shinpachi haven't run out of macadamia nuts yet, isn't it?"

"Maybe they keep buying more," Sougo says as he bites into one with a crunch. "Anyway, it's not like I mind."

"Tch. Figures you'd say something like that."

.

Kondo hides in the shadows with a heavy sack full of chocolate covered macadamia nuts until Sougo and Hijikata disappear down the hall.

Not that he thinks they'd disapprove; no they'd probably just shake their heads and wonder why. He does this because he loves to see Otae smile, and anyway, macadamia nuts are a lot cheaper than dom perignon.

He goes at night like Santa Claus, or Stalker Claus, and sneaks into Otae's house and leaves the boxes underneath an already formed pile. He's not sure if Otae knows, but as long as she's happy that's enough for him.


	14. Joi to the World

**14** : Joi to the World

* * *

.

.

Even thought they are old friends, the more time Katsura spends around Gintoki, the guiltier he feels about blowing up buildings. It's not just Gintoki, he feels guilty when he's around anyone not involved in his war, especially now that the holidays approach. Children run laughing through the street, and he feels guiltier still. Innocent bystanders suffer the most in a war, and he can't help thinking that no matter how much he believes in his cause and saving the country, it's not worth much if children get hurt in the crossfire.

But it's not like it's easy to stop now that his picture is famous for decorating the police's most wanted list for three years in a row. Logically, Katsura can do the most good by staying with his group of freedom fighters and trying to keep the destruction they cause to a minimum.

"I think we should halt all Joi actions for the month," Katsura says. "It wouldn't feel right this time of year. And this way everyone gets to take a vacation."

"But Katsura," one of his men protests, "isn't that exactly the type of action that the Shinsengumi would expect? If we plan an attack now, it will have the advantage of being unexpected."

"Yes, but that's exactly the type of unexpected action that the Shinsengumi have been trained to expect. Therefore, in order to truly surprise them, we must do the opposite of the unexpected action that they expect, which would be the expected unexpected lack of action, which then would be truly unexpected since they won't expect it."

Katsura's men are left scratching their heads in confusion, but they eventually understand their leader's brilliance. Or at least they understand enough to wander off to visit their families and loved ones for a few weeks.


	15. Ghosts

**15** : Ghosts

* * *

.

.

Gintoki is afraid of ghosts. He has a right to be – he's made enough of them. He's never felt any fear when facing an enemy, no matter how injured or covered in blood he'd been at the time. Fighting was instinctual, and he fearlessly killed to protect those around him. But afterwards, now that their faces haunt his sleep – well that's _different_.

"Dead people should stay in their graves where they belong," he mutters to himself as he follows Otae on one of her visits to the cemetery.

Then they kneel at his grave and leave their offering. Of all the ghosts he's made, Gintoki thinks that maybe this one won't have a grudge against him.


	16. Shinpachi

**A/N:** I realize this gag has been done before, but it's still funny, right? ;)

**16** : Shinpachi

* * *

.

.

"Shinpachi's glasses sit dramatically on his nose. As a ray of light from the window spills into the room, the glasses gleam white in the sun, dramatically obscuring Shinpachi's eyes. Who knows what Shinpachi may be thinking now? Are his glasses reminiscing about his childhood as he practices sword fighting and sweat drips down his face? What secrets do his glasses hold?"

"What are you saying? Stop talking about my glasses like they are the only interesting thing about me!" Shinpachi rages. "And how could my glasses remember my childhood if I had a different pair then?"

"But your glasses are the most interesting part of you, Shinpachi," Kagura says.

"She's right," Gintoki agrees. "Eyes are said to be the window to the soul. But Shinpachi has an extra set of window panes in front of his eyes, which makes them interesting."

"You're still not making any sense," Shinpachi protests. "Lots of people wear glasses, why are mine so different?"

"They match your personality," Kagura says.

And Shinpachi is silent.


	17. Katsura

**17** : Katsura

* * *

.

.

It's busy in the mall, but Gintoki easily finds Katsura. But then again it's hard to miss the line of not-so-patiently waiting children that leads up to a man in a red suit, and a giant…er…Elizabeth in an elf costume.

"Oi, Zura," Gintoki shouts over the noise of whining children. "Are funds so tight you're taking a job as a mall Santa?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! I mean…Santa Claus." He pauses to readjust his fake beard. "And this isn't just a job for money, Gintoki. This is a special reconnaissance mission to reconnect with the youth of Edo."

"Connecting is right," Gintoki mutters as a boy uses his knee as a punching bag.

Gintoki would never be sentimental enough to state the real reason he's here, or to tell Katsura that he knows all the other Joi members have gone home for the holidays and left him alone. Or that Otae's dojo is quickly filling up, and it's always nice to have a few more friends around this time of year.

No, Gintoki just nonchalantly picks his nose and flings the booger past Katsura's ear. "Well, if you ever get tired of babysitting these brats, we could always use another instructor at the dojo. Just for a few days," Gintoki says. Then he stretches his arms and slowly walks away.


	18. Dark Matter

**18** : Dark Matter

* * *

.

.

After practice Otae announces that she will be baking Christmas cookies for everyone today as a special treat.

There is a mass exodus of the dojo, with quick excuses and rapid good-byes, until only a handful remain to be Otae's culinary victims.

"You don't have to do that, sister," Shinpachi says, trying to mask his panic. "Everyone's already had enough sweets for the day with all the macadamia nuts."

Otae pulls a cookbook off the shelf. "Nonsense, Shinpachi. Christmas is all about being generous. And I want to share cookies with my friends."

"I like Tae-chan's cooking," Kyuubei says and blushes.

"And you're the only one!" shouts Gintoki. "Like hell I'm gonna eat more "dark matter" and get stomach cramps!"

Otae looks almost ready to cry.

Kondo laughs boisterously. "Of course Gintoki is only joking. We all love Otae's cooking." He subtly kicks Hijikata's leg. "Don't we?"

"Yes, Otae's cooking is the best," says Sougo, inching towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to go sharpen my sword."

"Just a minute, Sougo," Hijikata says, catching him by his jacket lapel. "If I'm going to enjoy Otae's cooking, then you should too."

"Excellent. I'll start a batch right now."

.

.

Half an hour later, Otae emerges from the kitchen, proudly holding a steaming tray of …blackened-crisp-chocolate chip cookies.

Kondo sets out plates for everyone. "Oh, those look wonderful, Otae. What flavor are they, chocolate?"

"More like space-junk flavored, or chocolate-death-chip," mumbles Gintoki, turning green.

Everyone takes a cookie. Gintoki covers his in enough whipped cream to cover a gingerbread village, and Hijikata covers his in mayo. They all try not to make faces are they eat, except for Kyuubei, who blissfully asks for seconds with a genuine smile on her face.

When Hijikata doesn't look as green as everyone else, Sougo peeks under the table cloth.

"Hijikata, you must have added too much mayo and accidentally dropped your cookie under the table," Sougo says, oh-so-innocently picking up the blackened crisp and placing it back on Hijikata's plate.

"Sougo-"

"There's no need to thank me, Hijikata. I wouldn't want you to miss out on Otae's Christmas cookies."

And everyone, except Kyuubei, Kagura, and Otae, spends the rest of the evening covertly vomiting dark matter into the bushes.


	19. MADAO

**19** : MADAO

* * *

.

.

Normally, by this time of year, Hasegawa drinks himself into oblivion. Some days are harder than others to be alone, and the holidays seem designed to make him feel miserable. Couples walk hand in hand down the street, children laugh and play with their parents, and friends invite each other over for dinner or hot chocolate.

This year is different. He might not have his family or job back yet, and he still sleeps on a bench in the park, but he has hope. Every day he practices with his friends at the dojo. While Gintoki might have brought him nothing but bad luck in the past, he seems different when he's teaching his students. The lessons are hard, but Hasegawa and the others slowly notice that their techniques are improving. And as he finishes another hard day of practice, Hasegawa almost feels like hanging Christmas lights in the streets instead of wanting to hang himself this year.


	20. Zura-Claus

**20** : Zura-Claus

* * *

.

.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho," Katsura laughs as he enters the dojo in his Santa outfit, complete with a white beard and wig that doesn't completely cover his black hair.

"Zura," Gintoki says while his eyebrows twitch. "What are you doing?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! I mean Santa Claus. And you invited me here, Gintoki."

"Yes, but I thought you'd have enough sense to come after class, not while the Shinsengumi are here," Gintoki whispers. On second thought, maybe he shouldn't have expected Zura to think so far ahead.

"Fortunately I'm a master of disguise." Katsura picks up a practice sword and stands next to Gintoki, facing the students. "Now who wants to learn from Santa?"

More likely Kondo is terrible at seeing through disguises, Gintoki thinks. Then he has a wonderful idea to entertain Katsura. "Everyone," he says, "if you land a hit on Santa Claus, you get two macadamia nuts. That's the Christmas special."

Katsura flails as Kyuubei, Hasegawa, Kondo and Sougo descend upon him. "Ow, ouch! That's not fair, Gintoki! I'm not going to have any macadamia nuts left!"

"You already have two, so stop complaining," Gintoki retorts.

But with the distraction, Kondo and Sougo don't realize who they're fighting.


	21. Catherine and Otose

**21** : Catherine and Otose

* * *

.

.

It's only a few days until Christmas, and Kyuubei still hasn't found a gift for Otae. She sits in Otose's snack shop, hoping some of the old woman's wisdom will rub off on her.

Otose's hands are old and lined, but she cooks rice and beans with a delicate finesse that Otae lacks. Years of experience will do that. Kyuubei still prefers Otae's cooking.

Kyuubei slowly picks at her food. "I was wondering," she begins, "what should I get Otae and the others for Christmas?

"The most expensive gifts are best," Catherine pipes up. "Nothing says you care like large amounts of money. You can practice with me, then I'll tell you what I like."

"You're only trying to get something expensive for yourself!" Otose snaps at Catherine, then turns back to Kyuubei. "Christmas isn't about gifts, it's about giving." Otose leans back, allowing the distinction to sink in. "It doesn't matter what you buy your friends, or if you even get them anything at all." She pauses again. "Oh, Gintoki and Kagura might complain, but they won't really mean it. No, what's most important this time of year is showing you care. Your friends really just want a chance to enjoy spending time with you."

Kyuubei leaves the snack shop, musing that sometimes the best gems of wisdom are the simplest.

Then Kyuubei has an epiphany. "Ice skates. Ice skating is fun. I'll buy everyone a pair of ice skates." She thinks Otae will smile while whisking by on a pair on skates. "But where will we go ice skating?"


	22. Sakamoto

**22** : Sakamoto

* * *

.

.

Sometimes friends drop by unexpectedly for the holidays. Sakamoto drops in with a sickening crunch of splintering wood as his space ship lands on Otae's roof. Fortunately no one is in the dojo when he lands, and Gintoki, Otae and Shinpachi stand outside with their mouths agape.

"Ah, ha, haha, ha, ha, ha," laughs Sakamoto as he climbs down off his ship. "Sorry about that, Kintoki. It looks like I parked my ship on one of your buildings again."

Gintoki doesn't bother pointing out that Sakamoto mangled his name. The mangled building is more important now. "Well, this is a problem." Gintoki tries to keep his voice even. "You just crushed the dojo." The one Otae has worked so hard to keep. "Where are the students going to practice?"

"Ah, ha, haha, ha, ha, ha." Sakamoto scratches his head. "Fresh air is good for the soul, Kintoki. I'll be paying for the damage of course," he adds. Then he moves his spaceship onto Otae's lawn.

They aren't very happy, but it's hard to stay angry with someone this time of year, even someone as annoying as Sakamoto.


	23. Isaburo

**23** : Isaburo Sasaki

* * *

.

.

The dojo is in shambles, and they start repairs by salvaging everything than can be used again, and hauling away the parts that are too damaged to repair.

When Gintoki takes a break, he notices a man with a monocle in a long white coat standing by the gate and texting.

"Hey I've heard great things about this place, but I only see a giant mess here." Isaburo sniffs, and takes out a handkerchief to wipe his nose.

"Well, we had a problem with a spaceship parking in the wrong place."

"Hmm. It looks like trash to me." Isaburo puts his nose in the air. "By the way Gintoki, have you lost your phone? I noticed you haven't been returning my texts." He takes out his phone and starts scrolling through the messages. "Out of the last 67,543 messages I sent you, you only responded to 34 of them."

"That's too many damn messages! How can anyone keep track of that? Besides, right now we have a dojo to repair."

Isaburo leaves without another word. But five minutes later, Gintoki gets a text from him:

.

_Gin-tan - lol I just stopped at the pastry shop to get some donuts for Nobume. :D lol If you want any txt me back. ttyl - Sabu-chan._

_._

"Does he think I have nothing to do but text him? I don't want to be his texting buddy!" Gintoki moves to throw the phone away, but it buzzes again with another incoming text:

.

_Gin-tan - Just txtd all my friends. :) XD :P Said they might b able to hlp out. OMG ttyl. – Sabu-chan_


	24. Silent Night

**24** : Silent Night

* * *

.

.

The wind is chilly tonight, and Hijikata cups his hand to protect the flame as he lights his cigarette. Snow falls as people rush home to their families, warm fires and food.

Hijikata exhales smoke into the cold air. "It's a good thing we don't have girlfriends or families, Sougo. I'd hate to have to leave then alone tonight." Hijikata doesn't mind being alone. Someone has to keep the streets of Edo safe, and tonight it's him and Sougo.

Sougo looks up from his cell phone. "Did you say something, Hijikata? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Tch. Kids theses days," Hijikata grumbles, even though he knows Sougo was probably listening the whole time, and just pretending not to pay attention.

"Kondo texted and said he needs some help, Hijikata. You won't mind continuing to work by yourself, will you?" Sougo asks, his eyes wide and innocent with an expression that screams I-am-of-course-not-messing-with-you-just-to-be-a-jerk-Hijikata.

Hijikata takes the cigarette out of his mouth to re-light it. "Do what you want, it's not like I care."

And through the night, he watches alone, as the city lights slowly turn off one by one.


	25. Home Is Where Your Friends Take the Remote and Tell You to Stop Whining

I hope you enjoyed reading.

 **25** : Home is Where Your Friends Take the Remote and Tell You to Stop Whining

* * *

.

.

Toshiro Hijikata doesn't wake up on Christmas morning because he is already awake. He's been up the whole night. He drags himself back to the station where he gets a face full of snow-badminton, thanks to Yamizaki.

"Yamazaki!" Hijikata roars. "Stop messing around and get to work."

"Yes sir." Yamazaki scrambles to put away the badminton racket and busy himself elsewhere. Then he pauses. "Kondo left a message and said he forgot a fruitcake here and wanted you to deliver it to Otae's."

"Can't he do anything himself?" Hijikata grumbles.

"Merry Christmas, Hijikata," Yamazaki shouts before running away.

"Do I look like I need to have a Merry Christmas?" Hijikata asks with a face that would scare small children and Shinpachi. Then he stomps off to take the fruit cake over to Otae's dojo.

.

.

The dojo is still a mess, with boards replaced haphazardly. There are plenty of students, and they mill about laughing and chatting and stuffing their faces. _Figures_ , Hijikata thinks darkly, any place where these slacker hang out wouldn't be fixed yet. Now if this were Shinsengumi Headquarters, it'd be fixed by now _or else_.

"Merry Christmas, Toshi!" Kondo drapes an arm around Hijikata's shoulders. "Thanks for letting Sougo help me last night. We were able to almost finish repairing the dojo, Kyuubei and Sougo made an ice skating rink, and then we made breakfast. Would you like some pancakes and sausage?"

"I think I'll pass," Hijikata says, remembering his last meal at this place.

Kondo laughs. "Don't worry Toshi. Kyuubei helped me make them. They're a big hit since she had the wonderful idea to make them shaped like the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon."

The can hear Shinpachi throwing a fit about the "inappropriateness" of the breakfast. "Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon pancakes and sausage?" Hijikata asks. "That sounds almost…obscene." But it also sounds delicious. "Do you have extra mayo?"

Kondo laughs again. "You better hurry if you want any, Toshi."

.

.

"But Kyuubei, where will we ice skate?" Otae asks.

"Don't worry Tae-chan, I filled up a pool last night, and once it freezes completely, we can go ice skating in your yard."

"But Kyuubei, we don't have a pool."

"I used the one Sakamoto parked in your yard."

"Kyuubei, that's a spaceship, not a pool."

"It has a deck, and pools have decks, so that means it's a pool," Kyuubei insists.

Otae looks up at the immense ship covered in ice. There is a now a frozen "pool" on the deck, and long thick icicles hang down the sides. Gintoki and Kagura are already mountain climbing up one of the sides. "I guess you are right, Kyuu-chan. It is a pool."

Sakamoto doesn't complain too much when he sees what's become of his spaceship.

Sometimes it's hard to be the ones left behind. But as long as she has all her friends at her side, Otae thinks she can manage.

.

.

THE END


End file.
